


Love in the Time of Tomorrow

by DelicateDragons



Series: Rayllum birthday bash 2020 [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, POV Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Rayllum Month (The Dragon Prince), Tempestverse au, Tired Rayla (The Dragon Prince), childhood AU, rayllum birthday bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateDragons/pseuds/DelicateDragons
Summary: Rayla was tired. Tired of this nonsense. Callum hasn’t been himself lately and she’s wondering why.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum birthday bash 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811596
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Love in the Time of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordswithdragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswithdragons/gifts).



> Happy start of Rayllum month everyone! Here's a short fic that is not canon in the Tempestverse au. 
> 
> Special thanks to Raayllum for going above and beyond to plan this event. I can't wait to read everyone's fics and see the art!

Rayla was tired. Tired of this nonsense. Callum hasn’t been himself lately and she’s wondering why. It couldn’t be about Claudia’s death? Was he still feeling depressed that he had caused her to fall down into the realm between life and death? The elf couldn’t handle seeing her-  _ boyfriend  _ in pain like this. 

Boyfriend is still new to her. Has it really been a month since they kissed? Or in other words,  _ she  _ kissed him and he confirmed his feelings to her with another kiss after that. The evening after was such a blur to her afterwards. 

They have been working hard to rebuild Katolis to where it stood for: peace and love. Both her, Callum and Ezran had arrived from Duren to calm the raids that Claudia had started. It was a tough couple days for everyone in general. Sleep? What is it? 

Rayla sighs and gets out of bed reluctantly. Her arms were sore after a day of working under Soren who was in charge of cutting own trees for homes and businesses to use for firewood. It's almost winter which means the firewood would be souring. Rayla already knows that she and Callum would be snuggling up for warmth near the fireplace during the winter months at the Banther Lodge. Maybe sharing hot cocoa with Ezran when he has a day off of his “kingly duties”. 

A knock on her door startles the elf making her nearly jump for her blades. “Rayla? You awake?” Callum’s voice calms her, like when he does sun magic to relieve some soreness on her limbs. He usually does it for her when she has trouble falling asleep, but he has been doing it for so long that it has become a regular routine for them. 

Rayla stands with a smile over at her mage who opened the door before poking his head in. “I’m awake, my prince.” she sees him open the door wide enough so he can slip inside quickly. She notices his outfit this morning was a mix between elven and human. 

His hair was cut low on one side and it made him look- older in a way. His hair was combed to the right side. Rayla couldn’t help but notice the crescent shaped emblem that shows behind the uneven towers on his shoulder. It was on a pin where it held his red and gold cape. His scarf was around his neck which clashed with the midnight blue of his vest and the white of his undershirt. His pants matched his vest.

_ He was handsome.  _ Rayla thinks as she turns away to hide her reddening cheeks. She hears a chuckle from her boyfriend who walks closer to her. His recent growth spurt made him a foot taller than her, and Rayla didn’t mind it at all. She could fit her head underneath his chin now, now that she learned that he could lay his head between her horns. 

“I have plans for the day for us. Since it's a very special day.” he murmurs, wrapping his arms around her. “I told Soren that you have the day off and he agreed saying that you deserved it.” Callum adds before she could intervene. 

“Alright, magic prince, I’ll take the day off.” 

She hears him laugh and kisses one of her horns making her shiver. “I’ll let you go first then, love. Meet me in the courtyard in half an hour?” 

“You got it, now let me dress in private!” Rayla pushes the prince away, making him laugh as he exits her room to let her get change. 

\---[---]---

Rayla found him sitting on the bench next to the old tree. His head was in his sketchbook. Possibly drawing her. She grins as she tiptoes around him, the guards surrounding the area ignore her with a smile. They have been the same guards that had watched and protected them during childhood. 

Who knew that Rayla would someday be her best friend's girlfriend. Who was the crown prince of Katolis and high mage that's working on his fourth connection of his arcanum. The prince that fell in love with his childhood best friend. Childhood sweethearts are finally courting. 

It wasn’t a surprise to anyone in the castle. Not even to Soren or Nyx. 

Ezran had made a bet with Corvus on how long the two would keep their feelings closed off until they confessed. The king of Katolis won. 

“I know you’re there, my elf in shining armor.” Callum turns to face her with a gentle smile. “You’re not as stealthy as you say you are. It must be the moon arcanum talking.” He teases his girlfriend as he moves over to let her sit. He lets her lay her head down on his shoulder. 

She snorts and pokes him in the side. “Keep talking and you’ll be the one who won’t be stealthy anymore.” her heart flutters when he leans his head on hers and laughs. 

“You’ll miss my voice.” he snickers at her when she rolls her eyes. “I can’t believe it's been a month since we- as Ez puts it- started finally courting. Like we haven’t been doing it all our lives.” 

“We haven’t been courting all our lives, Callum.” 

“Okay not during our childhood but when my parents were still around. Your parents and mine were sure that we would get together if you-” The mage stops and looks away suddenly feeling tensed. He clears his throat. “If you hadn’t left to go to the academy.” 

Guilt swims into her gut. “I-” 

Callum hugs her close and leans his head on her. “Don’t apologize. I didn’t want this day to become sad. I’m sorry.” 

“Callum, I love you and will protect you from people like Claudia everyday. I mean it.” 

“I know and I love you too.” The prince leans down to kiss her nose. “Wanna go on a trip to see Tiggy’s kittens? I heard from Aunt Amaya that he has been busy teaching them how to fly.” 

Rayla laughs and kisses him fully on the mouth before leaning away from him. She takes his hand and plants a soft kiss on his fingers. “I would love nothing more than spending time with you, my mage.” 


End file.
